inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Agent0042
Welcome, newcomer! Hello, and welcome to the Inheritance Cycle Wiki (Inheriwiki for short.) Thank you for ' '! If you have not already done so, please consider [http://inheritance.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Userlogin&type=signup creating an account] (see ) - this helps us credit you for your work! As part of the Inheritance wiki community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Help' - the place for you to get in touch with both the wiki- and Inheriwiki-styles. Learn how to edit a page, use templates, and more. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Inheriwiki. *'Basic templates' - a list of the most common Inheriwiki templates. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. *'Inheriwiki chat (#Inheriwiki)' - a great place to go for real-time conversations with other Inheriwikians, great if you have vandal issues, or need to ask a question, and get an answer fast. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. If you have any questions, be sure to address them on the Help desk. Please sign your comments like this: ~~~~. Doing so will stamp your comment with your username and the date. Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Inheriwikian. -- General5 7 (Talk) 03:54, August 1, 2010 RE: Making Amends That was me not spell checking and hitting "m" instead of "," on my keyboard :( Thanks for the catch! ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 03:04, September 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: Deleted Scenes You can add a section to the Brisingr titled "Deleted Scenes" or something close to that, and expound upon the two sections there. Since one is big, you can do a summary in the Brisingr article, and use the "main-article" template to link to the full article about the first scene. Does that make sense? ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 02:42, September 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: Current Version Link not working Interesting... I'll look at it and see what I can find. It may be a Wikia thing in general. ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 02:24, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :You needed to add a "|small" at the end, so it looks like . Works just fine now ;) ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 12:27, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Honestly, I forgot all about it... It's been hectic around here lately... Not sure when I will get to look at it, either. Probably monday... Sorry : / Re Oh sorry I must have interperted it wrong, but don't you think someone as powerful as G would know his true name? Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Agreed. I think that even if you speak his true name you die. I still think that it is his biggest weaknest. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Good point Brom would be smart enough to do that. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!!﻿ ﻿ Speculative There's a big difference. Leather is and has always been made by killing animals and skining them, which even if it died from natural cause would go agaisnt the ideas of vegan. Gathering feathers that fall out is not the same as skining an animal . Unless other wise noted, it's then it has to be assumed by simpl logc it was made by traditional meansCroc117 04:13, November 14, 2010 (UTC) The problem is using leather from and animal that died naturally won't be used. The idea beind making leather is to use the best quality, meaning when the animals was healthiest. An old animals or sick animals will produce an inferior quality product not to mention you don't know if it died from a some sort of fatal sickness.Croc117 22:28, November 14, 2010 (UTC) But the other issue is that if there supposed to be vegans they shouldn't use any animal products at all. they shouldn't even be using the feathers of tht fell out over a period of time, if anyhing that's another inconsitancy. While magic could potienally explain the using of naturally dead animals as a source materile, ther beliefs are still contridictedCroc117 23:25, November 14, 2010 (UTC) You however did I believe call them Vegans or say there were referred to as such , but hthe fact they don't use the term vegan doesn't mean much as they have all the hall marks, If it looks likeaduck and quacks like a duck. The problem with you're argumet is that it doesn't work becasue I believe it was continuity error made in an attempt to give an image of royalty. But where getting way from the real issue. The page is for Critisim brought up about the book, not for putting up excuses.Croc117 23:40, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Place names and the e-mail Regarding the Criticism of the Inheritance Cycle that was brought to our attention by Croc117, one point in particular has just caught my attention, regarding "all these place names from different languages just scattered about". Looking out of my window, I can see a settlement continously occupied since the 900's, hence it has a Viking name. If I were to travel, without having to head out for more than twenty minutes in a car, I could visit places with Anglo-Saxon, Norman and Roman names. The USA state names are from English, French, Spanish, Greek, Latin and a plethora of native languages. Is there something wrong with our world as well?--Wyvern Rex. 16:20, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: :Congrats on finishing that, it's no small task! I've been too busy recently to edit, but I'm coning back a bit now... [[User:Will!|'Will!']][[User talk:Will!|'Talk']] 19:02, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Malory Just re-reading Sir Thomas Malory's Morte d' Arthur. In the book, a character (named Bron with an "n") thought to be a crazy hermit by our hero (Galahad) is revealed on his deathbed to be learned in magic and thus teaches Galahad a prayer (comprised of the names of God, which are not revealed) to save him from any harm, but as it invokes God Himself it may only be used in the direst circumstances. No, Bron isn't Galahad's father. Lancelot is, though there is a bit of quest before Galahad learns this. Any bearing on Book 4?--Wyvern Rex. 15:27, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Undbitr Now we know that Undbitr will appear in Book 4, do you think we should remove the phrases "It could be destroyed, or lost forever in the ground". As both now would be impossible? Just wanting another opinion? [[User:Will!|'Will!']][[User talk:Will!|'Talk']] 09:28, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :In full agreement.--Wyvern Rex. 09:43, November 27, 2010 (UTC)﻿ ::I completely agree as well. Agent0042 17:53, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Voting Thankyou for voting. If you think the wait for Book 4 is long, just wait until Paolini takes a "year" out from writing. We will have to expand from the Inheritance Cycle to the Christopher Paolini wiki in the far future, but I am devising a contingency plan for the post-Book 4 era. It (so far) is this: A contingency plan for the post-Book 4 era. Any suggestions?--Wyvern Rex. 12:18, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :I like your unflagging optimism in the face of Christopher Paolini's low writing speed. I don't think that the title will be a Christmas gift. My bet is that it will be released in spring 2011, with the book following in August.--Wyvern Rex. 12:13, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Chapter summaries Hi Agent0042, good work with your chapter summaries! But would you check the pages Insubordination and Insurbordination, please? We have two summaries of the same chapter now. :-) Can we delete the short one and replace it with your longer version? --Weas-El (Talk) File:Gold Star.gif Hi Agent0042, I would rather reluctantly want to add this image to articles without proper information about its source and rights holder. Would you please add the missing info to the file's page? The PD tag is worthless like this. If you don't know these details, we could still replace the image with one of those. --Weas-El Talk| 13:52, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. You're probably right, it's just for the sake of completeness. --Weas-El Talk| 22:46, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Help me, Agent! I am Mollusc, the new guy here, and I need you to show me how to create a link to other pages on pages I am creating, such as a link to the article Eragon on Yngla Mountain. PLEASE HELP!!!!!!!!!! new article Hi Agent0042, would it be enough to name the article "What will happen in Eragon IV"? The long title looks really ugly. --Weas-El Talk| 14:27, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :I always give people a chance first. Three chances. Then they're out. Leave Mollusc for while and wait while I sort out the articles.--Wyvern Rex. 15:15, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Announcement Book 4 is named "Inheritance" and will be released on November 8 2011.--Wyvern Rex. 15:04, March 23, 2011 (UTC) No Problem No problem! Now the wait beings! Jack5555 17:20, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Page number Interesting: *''Eragon'': 497 pages *''Eldest'': 668 pages *''Brisingr'': 748 pages All exclude language guides etc.--Wyvern Rex. 17:56, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Cleanup I felt that it was too brief and that it was not particularily stylistic. Though I am working on that.--Gilderien Talk| 20:07, April 6, 2011 (UTC) P.S if you think it is no longer applicable, feel free to remove it Re: Almanac Your questions should be answered by this.--Wyvern Rex. 09:01, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Amazon Thanks, my order shall be in very soon. --Gilderien Talk| 20:17, April 24, 2011 (UTC)